


Temporário

by carolss



Category: The Last Man on Earth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Isso era o que aquele aspecto do relacionamento entre elas era.





	Temporário

Temporário.

Isso era o que aquele aspecto do relacionamento entre elas era. Elas eram melhores amigas que ocasionalmente faziam sexo devido a todos os homens e outras mulheres aparentemente estarem mortos.

Erica tinha tido uma vida bem estranha mas nunca tinha se relacionado com uma mulher antes. E Gail nem sequer havia pensado nessa possibilidade antes. E ainda assim aconteceu fácilmente, e continuou acontecendo, e não mudou muito elas ainda eram amigas, elas ainda estavam sobrevivendo e procurando por outras pessoas que tinham sobrevivido o vírus.

Temporário.

Elas sempre acharam que assim que elas vissem algum sinal de outras pessoas vivas elas iriam correndo para onde esse lugar fosse, mas ao verem o primeiro outdoor escrito “Alive in Tucson” elas resolvem ficar naquele lugar um pouco.

Elas invadem uma casa grande e luxuosa, e elas fazem sexo em lençóis de cetim, uma última vez apenas por diversão, apenas para lembrar.

E aí deixar para trás como o combinado e ir em frente para o que quer que estivesse às aguardando em Tucson.

 


End file.
